


Feysand Smut week:2

by TheBookishSoul



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, I dont, Know, Reunion Sex, Tag, feyre wearing lacy under thing, how, rhys losing control, things, to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9870794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBookishSoul/pseuds/TheBookishSoul
Summary: Rhys returns from the Illyrain camps.Feyre has a suprise for him.





	

**Feyre’s Point Of View.**

I gave my hips a roll, not sure if Rhys would like it.I pulled up my black lacy,strapless bra up-it barely covered my breasts.Good.Rhys had been over Lord Devlon’s Illyrian camp, assigning Lillian,a powerful Illyrian woman who fought bravely in the war, as leader.From what I know she had been assigned and they just had to dispose of Devlon.I was wearing a lacy thong and pulled on a robe.I got this at the lacy underthings store which Rhys loves so much.I thought it would be nice to surprise Rhys.

Rhys sent a pulse of love through the bond which meant that he was coming home.I tied my robe and saw Rhys winnow into the bedroom and I jumped into his arms hugging him and wrapped my legs around his waist and he spun around and landed on the bed with me on top.I kissed him and then peppered kisses all over his face. “I missed you,Darling,”Rhys said as he brought his lips to mine to kiss me again.

“I missed you too,”I said in between the kisses.

He broke the kiss and finally noticed the robe and smirked,”What have you got under there,Love.”

“It’s a surprise,”I whispered in his ear.

He sat up with me straddling him.He grabbed the knot and started to untie it but I stopped him.

“If you want to see what’s under there, you have to come and get it,” I said with lust in my voice.

I winnowed to the kitchen and surprise and eagerness was laced in the bond.I waited for him to come and find me so I could continue this game.He followed my scent and came into to kitchen but only have me winnow into the library.He winnowed there directly with me because he read my thoughts.I saw him eyes full of lust, delight and love.He wrapped his arms around my waist and his wings cocooned us from the light.I brought his lips down to mine and kissed him and his tongue entered my mouth.

He winnowed us back to the bedroom, gently sat me down on the bed and tore at the robe.His lips parted.

“Like it,”I purred.

“No,” he whispered.

My smile faltered but then he said,”I love it.”

I used my elbows to sit up to remove his tunic but he pushed me back down and pinned me under his weight.He kissed me, hard and kneaded my breast in his hands.I gasped.He broke the kiss and dragged his teeth down the column of my throat.He flicked one of my nipple,in response I arched my back.He unclasped the bra and threw it in some corner of the room.He kissed the valley between my breast,kissing each breast and then licking my navel and abdomen,heat pooled my core as Rhys was where I wanted him but he only kissed me through my underwear.He sat up,straddling me and slowly started to un-button his tunic slowly.I sat up to help him but he pushed me down .After he tortured me by taking of his tunic really slowly,I decided that I couldn’t wait any longer.

I flipped us over and started unbuckling his belt which I threw away somewhere in the room.I pushed down his pants and his length sprang free. I took of my underwear and his nostrils flared as he scented me.He ran his tongue over his lips,it was so sensual that I let out a low moan.

Again,he flipped us over and entered me.I raked my nails over the membrane of his delicate wings,He hissed in pleasure.He moved down to lick my collarbone and I tugged on his hair.

“Rhys,”I moaned out.

“What do you need,Darling,”he husked.

_“You,”_ I rasped through the bond.

He pushed in harder making me gasp.I brought his face down to kiss him.He pounded in me harder and I was coming close to my release and I knew he was too.

Rhys flicked my bundles of nerves and I arched my back as I came.

He roared as he came,shaking the mountains.After both of our highs were finished,he rested his head on my shoulder and I stroked his hair.

“I love you,”we murmured at the same time.We laughed and he slid out of me and lied next to me.

“Next round,”I purred.

We didn’t come out of the bedroom until next afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for feysand smut week.  
> Hi! guys this my first attempt at smut,so please forgive if it’s not up to the par.  
> Visit my tumblr  
> feysand17


End file.
